


"I've got you."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [27]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Don't Post To Another Site, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor fight, Mystrade Monday Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Sometimes Greg has got Mycroft, sometimes Mycroft has got Greg, but all the time they have each other.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124





	"I've got you."

I.

“Just a few more steps,” Greg encouraged Mycroft to climb the last couple of stairs. Mycroft grumbled incoherently and swayed as he walked. Greg moved up behind Mycroft and placed a steadying hand on his lower back. “I’ve got you.”

“Who put the bedroom up here?” Mycroft whined as he reached the top. “It’s too far away.”

Greg smiled. “Don’t know, love. It’s our home. We could put our bedroom anywhere you like.”

Mycroft stumbled into the bedroom and flopped face first on the bed. “Tomorrow, we move the bedroom downstairs,” he muttered into the duvet.

Greg gently prodded Mycroft to roll over and sit back up. “Okay,” he agreed. “If you remember.”

“What do you mean, ‘If I remember’?” Mycroft glared at Greg, affronted.

Greg ignored the baleful look he was being given and started to help Mycroft undress. “What I said, love. You’ve had a lot to drink. How many glasses of champagne did you have tonight?”

Mycroft considered the question. “Five, no six… I don’t remember.”

“My point, exactly.”

* * *

II.

Whimpers and soft cries pulled Mycroft out of his dreams. He rolled over to find Greg mumbling in this sleep. His arms flailed and Mycroft caught one before it smacked him in the face.

“Gregory. Darling. Wake up,” Mycroft urgently ordered. “You’re having a nightmare.”

Greg stilled and his eyes blearily opened. “Mycroft?”

“Yes. I’m here.”

“Oh God…” Greg began to weep.

“Oh my dear…” Mycroft murmured In surprise. Greg had curled against his chest and clung to him. “It’s only a dream. I’ve got you.” He pressed kisses against Greg’s head and held him tight.

“You were gone,” Greg sobbed softly. “And I looked and looked.”

“I’m not gone,” Mycroft reassured his partner. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Greg snuffled and eventually slipped back into sleep.

Mycroft held him close the rest of the night.

* * *

III.

“Mycroft, I got here a quick as I could.” Greg was a bit winded from rushing.

Mycroft stood as Greg entered the ICU waiting room. He looked pale and anxious. Greg’s heart cracked a little at the sight of his partner so clearly distraught. He opened his arms, and Mycroft fell into the embrace. He buried his face in Greg’s neck and shook.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” Greg soothed, stroking Mycroft’s back. “I’ve got you.”

They stood entwined for a moment before Mycroft reluctantly disengaged. Greg took Mycroft’s hand and led them to sit next to each other in the industrial chairs with plastic cushions.

“How’s she doing?” Greg asked softly.

“Stable, they say. Father is with her now. Sherlock is on his way.”

Greg’s thumb rubbed gently across the back of Mycroft’s hand and stayed quiet, listening.

“There’s still so much I want, no, I need, to say to her.”

Greg nodded. “I know.”

* * *

IV.

“Enough!” Mycroft’s forceful tone and raised hand stopped Greg mid tirade. “Your point is made. I’ve got you.”

Greg blinked stunned that the row was suddenly ended.

“You’re quite right. I’m heavy handed and officious. I won’t _interfere_ again with your plans.” Mycroft turned away and resumed his packing.

An uneasy quiet settled over the room. Greg watched Mycroft in silence as he folded socks and pants. He sat down on the bed, the wind out of his sails.

His movement jostled the handful of brochures Mycroft had presented to him and a few slid to the floor. Greg picked them up, and for the first time, looked through them. All were Information on various excursions and tours. Greg paused as he came across one brochure. He felt Mycroft’s eyes on him and looked up.

“Really? We could see the James Bond Island?”

“I can cancel the reservation.” Mycroft’s hand went to his mouth and he nibbled on the edge of his thumbnail. “You said you wanted a relaxing week, no tours, no sightseeing.”

Greg shook his head and went back to staring at the colorful pamphlet. “No,” he said in a low voice. “Don’t.” He stood and went to Mycroft. “I’m sorry. I’m such a fucking idiot sometimes. How do you put up with me?” Greg wrapped Mycroft in a tight embrace.

“Probably the same way you put up with me being arrogant and meddlesome.” Mycroft relaxed into the hug, immensely relieved.

* * *

V.

Mycroft dashed into the kitchen. His tie and waistcoat fluttering as he moved. He sat in a chair and jammed his feet into his expensive brogues, hastily tying the laces. “The imbecile. He’s going directly back into the pool, never to be heard of again.”

Greg nodded along as Mycroft seethed. “It’s a terrible mistake mixing up the time zones.”

“Terrible? It’s egregious!” Mycroft fumed. He quickly fastened his top button and started to tie his tie when his mobile chimed. “The car is here. I won’t have time for tea,” he all but wailed.

“I’ve got you.” Greg held up a thermos and a container. He tucked them in a colorful insulated lunch bag and handed it to Mycroft. “Now get your coat. You can do up your tie and waistcoat in the car. Then have a bit of tea and a bite to eat as well.”

“Ah, you’re a godsend.” Mycroft kissed Greg quickly and headed to the door.

* * *

VI.

Greg shivered as long, cool fingers gently gripped his hot, leaking cock.

Mycroft hummed with pleasure at Greg’s reaction. “So beautiful you are,” he murmured. He rose up on his knees and shifted forward to line up Greg’s erection with his slick hole. “And you’re mine.”

“Yes… Ahhhh, fuck!” Greg gasped as Mycroft lowered himself slowly down, engulfing his throbbing cock. “Yours… All yours.”

Mycroft settled on Greg’s pelvis taking a moment to enjoy the stretch and burn. He sighed softly. “I’ve got you.”

Greg rested his hands on Mycroft’s hips gazing up at his lover. His eyes full of stars and love. “I’ve got you, too.” He rocked his own hips minutely, and grinned as Mycroft’s eyelashes fluttered.

A quiet moan escaped from Mycroft’s lips.


End file.
